


In Bed or In Life

by lady_ragnell



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Team Gluttony, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya and Elyan try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed or In Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week five "switch" challenge for the summerpornathon. This is the original version, which I had to cut nearly in half to submit!
> 
> Title from "Master and Servant," specifically the Nouvelle Vague cover.

“Are you sure?”

Freya lifts her hand to cup Elyan's cheek, because he's serious and sweet and she can't do anything but kiss him. “For the fifth time,” she says when she lets him go, “I'm sure. I know how to stop you, and I'll do it if I need to.”

“Okay, then.” Elyan's voice deepens, and he steps away. “Kneel on the floor. Keep your clothes on for now.”

Freya drops without hesitation. All she has on is a filmy nightgown, not much protection from the night air or the hard floor, but that may well be the point of it. The window is open, and she can already feel the cloth rustling across her stomach, just short of tickling. “Anything else?”

“Well.” She can hear him moving around behind her, pulling something from the top shelf in the closet and then opening a box. “I wasn't going to, but if you're so eager for orders, clasp your hands behind your back.”

Elyan sounds like he's just indulging her, a bit detached, and it makes something prickle across her neck, makes her spine straighten and her hands clasp before she thinks too hard about it. He's not going to be stern with her, and that makes her want to fight him, but she knows he'll stop immediately if she does. It's a thin line to walk. “Like that?”

“Good enough.” He's still behind her, and there's the sound of cloth rustling and then the hamper opening—Elyan stripping for bed, in no hurry, putting something down on the top of the dresser with a small clatter. It's everything Freya can do not to turn. “Are you getting wet?”

“Not much yet.” It's always best to be honest, with Elyan.

“Then we'll have to do something about that.” And then he's behind her, urging her to kneel up and staying just far enough that she can keep her hands comfortably where they are. He makes a dissatisfied hum and nudges her legs apart, and when she's where he wants her, he reaches around and puts his fingers between her legs, moves until he can rub against her clit, getting her wet but in no hurry to get her all the way there.

Freya lets herself enjoy it, squirms and makes soft noises when he finds a good spot and she wants him to stay a little longer, leaning back into him when he slips a finger inside, and then two, even though it strains her shoulders.

“There,” he finally says, when she's passed some threshold he must have been waiting for, and then he slips away without another word, leaving her cold. There's just enough sweat standing out on her skin that it makes her shiver when the breeze from the window hits her again. “Stay like that.”

It's a little harder, the way he left her, and she has to concentrate on her balance while he goes to the dresser where he left whatever it is he plans to use on her tonight. There's the sound of the lube cap, and she clenches in anticipation of whatever he's planning to put inside her.

Elyan puts it in without much ceremony and with no teasing at all, seating it in her until he's satisfied, one hand braced on her hip. It's small, smaller than him, not really the size to be a dildo, and when she's used to the feeling, he takes her wrists to push them gently apart and then presses a little box into her left hand. “Look at it.”

A remote vibrator controller, sleek and simple, with more settings than she would have expected. “What should I do next?”

He finally comes around in front of her, moving to his feet instead of kneeling, and she's left there, looking up at him, naked and hard and just as lovely as always. “Turn it on, of course.”

“Me?”

“Of course you. Find a setting that won't make you come but will give you a good time, I don't want to have to worry about it while you're blowing me.”

A surge of arousal, sharp and unexpected, leaves Freya gasping up at him, and there's a glint of smugness in his eyes, like he had a suspicion that might work for her and he's pleased to see his plans working out. She's just as pleased to go along with the ride, and she tries the vibrator at its lowest setting, a pleasant hum that would almost allow her to sleep, if she wanted. She turns it up a few, testing at each setting until she finds one that doesn't feel too easy but won't put her over the edge immediately. It's a pleasant, constant buzz inside her, and it makes her shift on her knees and twitch a little like she's had a shot of espresso.

“Good,” he says, and reaches out to touch her cheek just like she touched his, guiding her forward until she can take him in her mouth.

Elyan usually likes indulging in his blowjobs, going slow, asking her to savor them, but this time he doesn't take his time. He fucks her face, and Freya is caught between making it good, making him feel good, and the constant pressure that's getting overwhelming fast.

He may not be going slow, but she still has to turn her setting down twice to give herself a break before his pace speeds even more, a little irregular, and he says “I'm going to come on your face, Freya, do you want that?”

Freya manages to nod, because her mouth is otherwise occupied, and makes a humiliating whine that he must understand the meaning of.

“Turn it up, then. Make sure we come together.”

He's not quite there, so she can't turn it up all the way, but she turns it up bit by bit, as his hips stutter and his breathing shakes and her nightgown sticks to her skin more and more by the second. When he takes his cock out of his mouth for the last time, takes hold of it, she turns up to the highest setting, the buzz so intense she feels like she's astride an earthquake, and comes with a strangled sound just as the first stripe of his come falls on her neck.

Freya turns the vibrator all the way off before she's finished clenching around it, pulling in air and feeling like her whole body is coming awake after getting pins and needles. Elyan is catching her under the elbows before she can think of moving, pulling her up to her feet and helping her over to the bed when her legs don't work like she wants them to, getting her under the covers and going for the wet wipes, washing her face off like she's a child.

“How'd you like it on the other side?” she manages to ask muzzily after a few minutes, when he's sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Not bad at all.” His mouth quirks. “I did feel a bit odd, though, without orders.”

“You did very well.”

“Aren't I supposed to be telling you that? Because you really did.” He bends down to kiss her. “Do you want to try it again sometime, like that?”

“Once in a while.” He's already given her a hundred ideas for what she wants to do to him next time, what she might want to try now that she's seen what he wants to do to her. She could give him a cock ring and sit on his face, maybe. “Not too often, though. I'd miss it too much.”

Elyan kisses her again, already hungry even though she's nowhere near ready for a second round. “So would I. But I have to admit that I liked having you on your knees.”

Freya smiles and pulls him down over her. “I think we can arrange that.”


End file.
